poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner of the Million Dreams Award (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz's Story)
This is how Ventus and his friend's won the Millions Dreams Award in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (The citizens of the town's gather at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the festival to begin) Horace: Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award? Chip: Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for! Dale: I voted for him, too! Huey: Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one! Dewey: Wow, Uncle Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won! Louie: Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too. (Queen Minnie arrives on stage with Daisy Duck) Queen Minnie: Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival--the Million Dreams Award presentation. (Pete stands in the gazebo wearing his Captain Justice uniform and crossing his arms) Pete: Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in! Queen Minnie: Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to...Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Aqua, Eruptor and Terra. All eight of you! (The citizens cheer for them) Ventus: When were Aqua and Terra here? Pop Fizz: Guess they are busy with something. Pete (running up): Whaddaya mean!? (He gets on stage) Pete: There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice and Foxman. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her! (They turns to the crowd, who say nothing, frustrating Pete and Swiper) Pete: Better try the other one... (They walks off stage and changes costumes in a flash) Pete: The rogue racer, Captain Dark! Swiper: And his Sidekick, Galvafox! (He strikes a pose, but the crowd is disinterested) Queen Minnie: Pete, Swiper, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Aqua, Eruptor and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them. Pete: Big whoop! We don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up our prize! (He reaches toward her) Queen Minnie (yelling): Pete! Swiper! (He stops) Queen Minnie: They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line. Pete: Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it? Queen Minnie: Ha! I'm gonna let you cool off for a while. Guards! (He looks over and sees a large group of walking brooms coming toward them. They walk onto the stage and circle Pete and Swiper) Pete: W-wait, what? (They close in around them and lift them off the ground) Pete: Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't--no, no, no-- hey, easy! Ow! (They carry them offstage and out of the plaza, kicking and screaming for all to see) Queen Minnie: Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the three winners, Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Aqua, Eruptor and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage? (Ventus and his friends looks around for their friends and walks onto the stage expectantly) Queen Minnie: Oh dear, it looks like our other winners couldn't make it here to be with us today. Ventus (sadly): They both already left. Spyro (sadly): We miss them. Queen Minnie: Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations! (The crowd cheers) Ventus: Thanks. Queen Minnie: And as an extra treat, we've created something special-- an ice cream flavor just for you. Double Crunch Ice Cream! Bueno Volcano! And Spark Lemon! Horace: Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor! Chip: What's it taste like? Dale: Go on, try it! (Ventus and his friends takes it and has a bite while the crowd watches) Queen Minnie: What do you think? Ventus: Mmm, wow, it's great! Spyro: Awesome. This ice cream is great! Pop Fizz: Yum. It makes my taste go wild! Queen Minnie (laughing): We're all very glad you're enjoying it. (The crowd cheers again.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes